


Fragments

by mightstill



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Suicidal Thoughts, magical cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightstill/pseuds/mightstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally breaks through the Winter Soldier, breaks through to Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my interpretation of *the moment* in the comics, using a mashup of comics canon and MCU canon. Written the week before I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This also may turn into a series of drabbles.

Everything seemed to slow and still around them as Steve finally opened his eyes and his whispered prayers faultered. He was met with eyes he knew; full of love and warmth and, most importantly at this moment, recognition. Steve started to smile because it _worked_ , holy crap it worked. He could just reach out, pull his best friend into his arms and not (ever) let go.

 

And then before Steve could even blink the light that had just returned to Bucky's eyes vanished. The love and adoration quickly replaced with horror and anguish.

 

"No." Bucky breathed, stumbling back and falling to his knees before retching. He continued crawling away from Steve, curling in on himself and trying to make himself impossibly small.

 

Steve's heart caught in his throat when Bucky finally looked up at him again, looking scared and helpless. Steve hadn't seen that look on his best friend's face in a very long time. Not during any of the missions during the war, not even when he... when he fell from the train. He hadn't looked this small and terrified since they were six.

 

_Bucky's sat on the ground, pain on his face as he attempts to put any weight on his now twisted ankle. It's not that bad, really. He's had worse. But that's not the problem. The problem is that Steve's just a few feet from him, just out of reach, and having one of the worst coughing fits Bucky thinks he's ever seen Steve have. Bucky panics because what if he can't get to Steve and he just keeps coughing and gasping and what if he stops breathing all together? He doesn't know what to **do**._

 

The memory faded as he realized Bucky was sobbing and pleading. "Kill me, please. Steve, I want to die. Please," he begged over and over again.

 

Oh, god, Steve thought. He really hadn't thought this through.


End file.
